User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan
/Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ /Archive 4/ /Archive 5/ /Archive 6/ /Archive 7/ /Archive 8/ /Archive 9/ /Archive 10/ Slender Bender Woo! :-D I asked Mom about what happens when cows get spooked and she replied, "They run. They kind of dig in their heels, turn sideways, and take off!" She also confirmed that they spook fairly easily. I don't know how much of this applies to Miltank, however. Raidra (talk) 18:31, January 31, 2017 (UTC) HAILEY used the Escape Trope It's looking good! I didn't know people could add their own pages to TV Tropes! That's cool. You should see what they have in the way of tropes related to friendship and tragic pasts to see if you find more to add. I think that'd be best. Mom has told me before about a cow of theirs that used to run away. The cow would stay still so they couldn't hear its bell. The thing is the cow always chose the same hiding place, so they always knew where to find her. The new part is looking good too, although you should probably say "biggest grudge against HootHoot" instead of "biggest grudge against HootHoots". I think Pokemon names are both singular and plural (i.e. a flock of Spearow). I really like how you show Jenny's progress by referencing things Emily and Eddy have recently encountered. By the way, we might not be hearing from Vroom for a little while because of some family situations. :-( I just thought you should know. Raidra (talk) 17:03, February 2, 2017 (UTC) :Here's something that irritated me. Last week, on episode 12 of Pokemon Sun & Moon, James caught a Mareanie. So we're now thirteen episodes into the anime, and Ash has caught one Pokemon (Rowlet) while Team Rocket has caught two (Mimikyu and Mareanie). Worst. Pokemon. Anime. Ever. Raidra (talk) 19:38, February 2, 2017 (UTC) I was supposed to do this before there was a new president... ...but I'm finally done with broken promises relating to when I'm going to re-read and properly review your HH pasta. This weekend, even if it kills me to do so, with God Himself as my witness, I am going to read "A Trip to Cape Cod That I Won't Forget" and I''' '''AM GOING TO REVIEW IT. So, if you've updated the story anymore at all since Jan 15th, it'd be great if you could make a new pastebin of it. Otherwise, I'll just be reviewing the last one you gave me. Thank you kindly, and I look forward to it! Sincerest apologies for my continued delay, Dr. Frank N. Furter (talk) 04:19, February 3, 2017 (UTC) :Alright, I just had the opportunity to read through the entire work thus far again. Firstly here are some errors I found, corrections in parentheses: :"This feeling had also made me seem rather jittery, which (I think "which" should be "and" here) I tried as hard as I could to keep it under control" :""Uh nevermind. I'll talk to you about it when you're not busy.(comma instead of period here)" I said." :"after I had seen "Samurai Shōjo o Shōkan!"(.) But then again" :"they hide in various places and ambush enemy soldiers.(comma instead of period here)" said one samurai." :""Mom", said the girl," should be ""Mom," said the girl," :""Alright mom. Let's just hope it's big.(comma instead of period here)" Kristy replied." :""Mom!" Kristy shouted, "We've been robbed!".(<-- Remove this period, as the exclamation point ends the sentence)" :""I gotta be honest, I haven't heard of that legend.(comma instead of period here)" Kristy said." :""Huh... That's strange.(comma instead of period here)" I thought to myself" :""Hi dad.(comma instead of period here)" Kristy replied with a sheepish chuckle" :"what he and the others have(had) learned" :""Hi there, sir.(comma instead of period here)" the boy said" :"that whole mess back there, pal.(comma instead of period here)" said Kristy's father" :""Good morning, Kristy!" Her(her) father said" :""Alright, I'm coming.(comma instead of period here)" Kristy replied groggily" :"none of the bones seem broken.(comma instead of period here)" Kristy's mother concluded" :"her breathing became slower and (her) eyes started to become heavy" :"he hut(put) his hands on the top part of his head" :"She doesn't speak English.(comma instead of period here)" the man said" :""Hai.(comma instead of period here)" the woman replied" :Some other things that aren't exactly errors but still noteworthy: :You mention the episode Poof De Fromage without quotes twice, not sure if you meant to have that in quotes like the rest or not. :You use the phrase "Erika's room" twice in these following couple of sentences, you might want to alter that as the repetition is a bit odd. "At that time, I felt vulnerable and extremely uncomfortable being alone in Erika's room, even though it was during the day at the time I had found the DVD. I felt like someone or something was hiding in Erika's room"... :I noticed that you use the word "had" quite a lot in your writing when referring to past tense actions. You're not using the word incorrectly or anything, but you use it so frequently that its overuse becomes kind of obvious and slightly distracting. I would suggest going through the story and perhaps cutting back on your "had" uses. :I also noticed while re-reading the story that you tend to use overly formal and precise language at times, usually when the protagonist is recounting some event that happened to her. I'm not going to list every time that I feel the protagonist's wording is too formal, rather I'd just encourage you to go through your story one more time when it's finished and read it out loud to yourself, seeing if what you've typed down sounds like a natural thing a person would say to another person out loud if they were telling a story. I hope I'm making sense here, apologies if I'm not. :As far as the story itself goes it was nice to get a refresher on the earlier parts of the plot, and as a whole right now I'd say that the whole story works together pretty well. The whole plot with Kristy and her family seems believable as a HH plot and at the same time kind of creepy for some undecipherable reason. I don't know. It's a bit hard for me to explain; the way you describe and direct everything just screams "cheesy kid's anthology horror show" to me, but it feels like something pointedly dark is unfolding behind the scenes, particularly with the whole weird "samurai girl" subplot. In fact, I actually kind of got chills when I read the "I shouldn't have told you that story out loud" line. Looking forward to seeing where that goes. I'd also like to say that I think you do a fabulous job of describing things, particularly the DVD cover was very vivid to me. The houses you describe, both in the show and not, feel very easy to visualize with the way you word everything. And finally I'll just note that the characters behave as I feel they should in their confines (Both in the show and in the protag's real life), and I like the reasoning you give for certain characters' actions and reactions. All in all I think the HH episode front of the story is pretty good right now, albeit a bit of a slow burn (that's not a bad thing, though). :The real life sections with the female protag leave me with a few questions though, even though I do very much enjoy the "shadow guy" run-ins and the whole creepy, random-happenings-causing house. It's just that the protag doesn't seem to be all that terrified of the crazy things happening around her (Shadow guy, bird smashing through window, creepy unexplained noises, door banging), except for during the part with the cell phone where she freaks out. And also, she really doesn't seem to want to put an opinion forth or speak on any of the crazy paranormal stuff happening around her, and she instead elects to just lock herself in her room and watch the HH episode, and even then she barely has anything to say for herself about the show. I think if you were able to give the reader more insight into the protag's emotions/thoughts regarding the creepy paranormal shit/lost episode she's watching, your story would be better off and more believable. :But yeah anyway, I obviously like the story so far and I think it'll be cool to see where it goes from here (What other bizarre, traumatizing event will befall poor Kristy next!?!). I'm really wanting to know why the whole Kristy episode of HH is lost, hopefully that'll all be revealed in time. Good luck on the rest of those parts, hope my feedback is of some use. Good job! :[[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Girls will run around in your head,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'till you wished you liked boys instead!"]] 09:11, February 6, 2017 (UTC) Owl in the Family Oh, dang! I apologize for that. I wasn't thinking about spoilers because I was just so caught up in how lame Ash is in this series. All of a sudden Team Rocket is better at catching Pokemon than Ash? The same Ash who caught so many Pokemon in Unova that he had to have a rotating roster? The same Ash who went to the finals in Kalos? I wonder how many people are actually watching what with the anger over the way the XYZ anime ended, the new art style, the disappointing plots, and the fact that it's deviating so much from the games it's based on. I wonder about the Litten too. I saw most of episode seven and it's probably the best one so far. Per-chan was one of the biggest bullies in all of Pokemon because it clearly had an owner, meaning it didn't need to steal food or anything. It stole food from a kitten out of meanness. Litten will probably end up joining Ash's party. Ash should add the Stoutland to his party too so it & Litten won't have to be separated and Litten will be assured his mentor is being cared for. I wonder how much longer they're going to be on that island. We'll see. Ah, that is so cute! :-D Thanks for sharing! Sweet! That is very cool! I'm glad more people are finding it because it's a great series. I'd say go ahead and send a message to let him know you care about him and that you're ready to listen whenever he's ready to talk. Raidra (talk) 15:24, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Pokemon Bad & Waste of Time I also think it would be interesting for Ash to have an older Pokemon, like Tracy and his Scyther. If he did have Stoutland I'd say he would ride it since that's one of the game features that's been promoted (along with the Z-moves and the Alolan forms). You have a point. I've seen a couple videos of stupid mistakes and bad battles in the anime, and the Unova series is frequently mentioned. In fact, if I'm not mistaken, four-fifths of that second video has examples from the BW series. My gosh. I suddenly find myself wondering how could Ash catch so many Pokemon and get to the tournament when he was that stupid and, even more importantly, how could he lose when his opponent was even stupider. I like what you've added. I like the built-in Pokeball drawer and other features of the gym, the idea of Pokemon battles on local TV (just like we have televised local sports games in real life), Emily's ineligibility being acknowledged, and Morty having a soft spot for this little girl who's trying so hard. I think your idea for the battle is really good and it sounds like you thought it out. I just wish I could say the same for the people who worked on the anime the last several years. Raidra (talk) 02:56, February 6, 2017 (UTC) Poke-Geared Up ~laughs at title~ Sweet! May the Wonder Trades be ever in your favor! There's speculation that Litten will be like the Sunglasses Sandile (It'll follow Ash around for a while before agreeing to join his party). On one hand that makes some sense, but on the other hand he has Stoutland to care for. That's why I think A) if it's going to happen, it needs to happen before Ash leaves the island and B) Stoutland should come along too. I know that just because there's speculation doesn't mean something will happen, so we'll see. I like your idea of items serving as HM replacements. The only downside is you won't have the visual of a Machamp carrying you like a load of laundry. I like the idea of Gym Leaders using different Pokemon for different levels of challenger; it indicates a sense of fair play. One of the complaints I've heard about the anime is that gym leaders sometimes had had unfair advantages. For instance, someone recently talked about Blaine having his gym in an active volcano, noting, "A Grass Pokemon would shrivel and die!" (Before you say, "Why would you bring a Grass-type to Blaine's gym?" maybe they didn't know what type Blaine used, or maybe they were trying to be a Grass Master like Iris wanted to be a Dragon Master) You also had Lt. Surge and his Raichu beating up on Rattata and Caterpie. Class act, guys. I'd say reveal it a little at a time. Make references to him having a power and gradually reveal what it is. I imagine him reading a child's mind would be like overhearing a conversation in the next room and reading an adult's would be like trying to overhear a conversation in a crowded stadium during a game. Raidra (talk) 15:11, February 6, 2017 (UTC) An Officer and a GentleMachamp Maybe they were channeling the end of An Officer and A Gentleman. I remember someone commenting on the Tauros in the first episode. Ash told Lillie that he had some Tauros himself, and the commentator was impressed that they actually remembered that Ash had Pokemon back in Pallet Town. You know, those Pokemon that the writers apparently forgot all about. I think it would help to brush up on verb tenses because I think sometimes you use past perfect tense when you need to use past tense. Here's an article to get you started- https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Uses_of_English_verb_forms. You have a good point. This may have been the conversation that happened. *Lt. Surge- Okay, baby, let's- Wait, is that the Pokemon you're going to use? *Challenger- Yep! *Lt. Surge- What- What is that Caterpie, level 5? *Challenger- It's Level 6! *Lt. Surge- I see. Are you sure that that's the Pokemon you want to use? *Challenger- Uh-huh! *Lt. Surge- You really want to use that level 6 Caterpie against my 28 Raichu? I mean, I'd be happy to crush you after you two have gained more experience, maybe caught some other Pokemon too. *Challenger- No, we're going to beat you now! *Lt. Surge- All right. Twenty seconds later... *Challenger- Caterpie, no! Raidra (talk) 00:02, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Feeling way two tense In high school Spanish I found out about a couple verb tenses I never knew existed (that or I'd forgotten about them). Get in the bag or I'll pout angrily! I just love that there's apparently a version of that meme on some board in some classroom somewhere http://knowyourmeme.com/photos/1212341-get-in-the-bag-nebby. You make a good point. Didn't 4Kids also do a bunch of edits for One Piece, like changing from a character being shot to death to the character passing out because a cork gun misfired? They could have easily done the same with this. You change riceballs to "jelly doughnuts", but you can't bother to change something you've already changed in another anime? I personally like the idea of hot dog guns. X-D There's probably a video game somewhere that has those, just like one of my nephew's Lego Star Wars games had a setting that changed all the weapons to teacups. Uri Geller is just a fraud anyway. People joke about Yungoos and Gumshoos looking like Donald Trump, so someone on Bulbapedia asked, "Should we put this in the article?" Someone else replied, "No! Don't you remember what happened last time someone compared a person to a Pokemon?" and had a link to the Uri Geller situation. That's not all- the opening theme at 16:30-16:43 of this video clearly stole your avatar! Raidra (talk) 14:24, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Uri, the Last Spoon-Bender "I mean, if you're getting triggered over a Pokemon even remotely similar to you, maybe you should go to the corner and think about your life choices." ~laughs~ Exactly. By the way, how many people had even made that association before Geller started shooting his mouth off? As for Yungoos/Gumshoos http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Talk:Gumshoos_(Pok%C3%A9mon), as far as I know Trump isn't even interested, which tells you something. I can understand why people would say it resembles him, but if anyone were to claim it's actually supposed to be based on him, they'd have to ignore all the detective references. One can say a lot of things about Trump, but I've never heard anyone say, "You know, I thought he was a detective." You know what's a load? Past life regression hypnosis. The thing is people claim to remember past lives because they were asked leading questions. It's disturbing, but here's a related example. It's been proven that you can't ask leading questions to hypnotized subjects because they're highly suggestible- asking about subject X, Y, or Z will lead to an answer about X, Y, or Z. Hypnotism can be very effective in helping people to remember things that happened, but you have to let the subject direct the conversation instead of leading them or you'll get false information. It's sad that innocent people have been deceived by this con for the financial gain of some charlatans. That sounds like a good theory. It seems like I heard she had the apron/smock in the original anime, so if they can remove an apron, then they can turn a gun into a hot dog, right? ABrandontothePast did a video on a few Pokemon controversies. Some are understandable, like you said, and others are just far out. Some goof claimed that Pokemon is offensive to Christians, but I always thought that was stupid, and I've never met anybody, in or out of my church congregation, who actually did think that. Well, that outfit's... interesting... Hunter X Hunter has a character called Kurapika that I first thought was a girl, but I recently found out he's actually a guy. Here's a funny clip so you can see and hear for yourself. Raidra (talk) 23:10, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Adult baby talk ~laughs~ That's a good one! I wish there were more people taking the time to write good jokes like that and not just jump on the same old jokes that died after the first few dozen people told them. Hey, what's the difference between a Chatot and some of these people who tell Pokemon jokes? One mindlessly repeats the same things over & over until it gets annoying, and the other is a Music Note Pokemon. Yay! The idea of repressed memories is questionable in general (to the point that the concept has been spoofed on at least a couple cartoons). I tend not to take claims of repressed memory seriously, especially because it seems it’s generally used as an excuse for people to change their stories. “I know I said such-and-such earlier, but then I had a repressed memory.” I do get what you mean about the adult baby talk. That reminds me of an episode of Get Smart with a ray gun that temporarily gave people partial amnesia, making them think they were children again. Max realized that one of their scientists was in on the plot. She had supposedly been zapped with the ray, but Max realized she was faking it because she had talked about going home to watch Captain Kangaroo. That was a children’s show that was popular at the time, so if she had really been affected, she would have mentioned a show from her childhood and not a current show. Years ago I saw a segment on a show with a guy who claimed he had discovered, under hypnosis, that he was a German Jew who had died in the Holocaust. First off, that’s despicable. I don’t know if it were a sadistic a-hole hypnotist or a shameless a-hole subject that wanted a story to tell people, but either way at least one of them is a deplorable a-hole who's exploiting one of history's greatest tragedies. Anyway, there the guy was talking (supposedly) under hypnosis- in American English, with no trace of an accent. I asked, “If he was a German Jew, why isn’t he speaking in Yiddish, or German?” I’ve been interested in hypnosis since I was little, and I often have it in my comics. However, there are a lot of myths and misconceptions. For instance, the Mythbusters busted the idea of post-hypnotic suggestion, and there is no way anyone is getting hypnotized by staring at a swinging watch for five seconds (That doesn't even happen in Pokemon). I do have some comic book clichés, but I tend to have a more realistic portrayal of hypnosis without all these stereotypes. I have a character who’s a hypnotherapist, and he's someone who really does care about people and isn’t a charlatan. His ability to help people, however, is more about the bonds of trust and friendship he forms with his patients. The Karaverse: Hypnotherapy is Magic! Raidra (talk) 22:53, February 10, 2017 (UTC) ~plays Hogan's Heroes theme~ ~laughs at title~ I wonder how he gets treated by actual Holocaust survivors. I'm guessing it's not well. Here are more things that came to mind after reading your response. *I wonder if anyone's ever claimed to be the reincarnation of celebrity who's actually still alive, like Olivia de Haviland or Buddy Guy. *I wonder if anyone's ever claimed to be the reincarnation of a celebrity who actually died after they were born. For instance, let's say someone claimed they were Kurt Cobain in their past life, but they were born in 1992 while Cobain died in 1994. *You notice that, except for that one guy, it's always, "I was an Egyptian princess in a past life!" or, "In a previous life, I was a settler on the Oregon Trail!" You never hear, "I was a bricklayer who died five months before I was born!" or, "I was a goat that was killed in a sacrifice!" I had forgotten that Stine had scrapped works, but I guess it's natural for that to happen when you have ideas and the publishers end the series. Seriously, the publishers should have said, "Hey, we're deciding to end the series at such-and-such a number, so finish however many more you need to." Ending the series abruptly isn't fair to the writer or the fans. He also wrote for the humor magazine Bananas (under the name Jovial Bob Stine), so there's no telling how many scrapped humor pieces he has too. Raidra (talk) 15:29, February 11, 2017 (UTC) "In a past life I was...you know, that one guy..." "You know, that guy from that Hamlet movie that was seen in Last Action Hero that the protagonist was watching in class?" Not the most flattering description of Sir Lawrence! X-D He was also in a movie called Inchon, which is considered one of the worst movies ever made, and he had a great (albeit sad) explanation as to why he excepted the role. "People ask me why I'm playing in this picture. The answer is simple. Money, dear boy. I'm like a vintage wine. You have to drink me quickly before I turn sour. I'm almost used up now and I can feel the end coming. That's why I'm taking money now. I've got nothing to leave my family but the money I can make from films. Nothing is beneath me if it pays well. I've earned the right to d*** well grab whatever I can in the time I've got left." (For the record, he lived for eight more years after that and was in a [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Laurence_Olivier_on_stage_and_screen#Filmography few more movies, including the original Clash of the Titans], so thankfully that wasn't his final role). As for your question, eh, I don't know. I could Google it, but I don't even want to make that much effort. It would be interesting if there were a site listing people that other people claimed to have been in past lives. That sounds good. We'll see how it goes. There was a guy who forged documents and claimed were written by Shakespeare, so maybe someday someone will create fake R.L. Stine stories. There are actually people who claim that Shakespeare didn't write the works of Shakespeare, but their "evidence" is shoddy. For instance, they claim that this one guy wrote plays that were written after he'd died. That looks good so far. I can imagine the sigh being a result of either seeing her mother or wondering where on earth her mother is. I only read the new part since I don't feel like doing a lot tonight, but I can go back later. I like how the screen displays the health bars and number of Pokemon like the anime. It sounds like Morty changed his mind about using Curse, which was described in unsettling detail. Raidra (talk) 01:37, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Re: The Sad Had Fad No problem, I was glad to have read through the story again, and viewing it as a whole helped me see the plot flowing and coming together. Concerning your concern about a possible replacement synonym for when you want to remove a "had", I would instead suggest simply removing the "had" and leaving it at that. For example, in the sentence: I was looking at the cover when, at that moment, something had caught my attention. you can just remove the "had" and the sentence would still make sense. Basically if you could remove a "had" from a given sentence and the sentence would still be grammatically correct, that would be best. A replacement synonym isn't needed in sentences like the one above (Technically they are sentences that use the past perfect tense), and those are the types of sentences where I specifically felt you had overused "had". As for your algae/window explanation about your wording, that could certainly work if you make it your intention and work it into the plot somehow. Or alternatively, the protagonist could just simply be someone who uses overly-formal language sometimes. Whatever you feel is best; the overly-formal language is something I just noticed, and it's possible all readers may not notice it the way I did. Yeah, I agree, I think it'd be a great idea to have the protag commenting more on all the disturbing stuff happening/the HH episode. And putting yourself in the shoes of the character and having her say what you would is a very good way to do it. Looking forward to seeing what you come up with! [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Girls will run around in your head,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'till you wished you liked boys instead!"]] 01:21, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Quest for Repels They are rare here too, so a surprise for me as well :D I don't mind bats, though. In fact, I think they are sort of cuuute <3 I stuck with a Magnemite (which made it to Magnezone) in Pokemon Y much to my surprise; it never left my party. That might be because I always hold awesome parties~ Sweet, sweet! Will give them a look in the near future! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 03:56, February 14, 2017 (UTC) :You might just leave the narrator comments empty for now and go back and fill them in later. But, looking at transcripts of episodes might fix the problem and is a good start if nothing else. Sacrilege, you trading away dragons :O [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 18:25, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Spoiler Alert- Someone gets a badge! I apologize for the delay. Just so you know, I may be preoccupied the next few days, but I'm definitely going to give the new outline a look and see if I can offer any helpful feedback. I probably mentioned this already, but I've heard of people posting things like "Will trade level 5 Pidgey for a level 100 Mew". Seriously? ABrandonToThePast had a video about jerks who play Pokemon. I don't like to say the title because of the language, but it's a funny video. I'd say you're right, especially with the first theory. It doesn't help that you have incidents like the collector and his maid. I have this book talking about well-known and lesser known losers throughout history, and there was some collector (I forget his name) who had a number of first edition plays, including some of the works of Shakespeare. His maid used most of them as pie bottoms (I assume this is like an early, homemade version of the pie tin) and to light a cooking fire. ~rubs eyes and head in irritation~ How does that happen!? I don't know about Shakespeare never needing to scrap anything, but that made me think of this movie scene I came across recently. I don't know if this is historically accurate, but this scene is from Amadeus and shows a rival of Mozart overwhelmed by how gifted the young composer is. There are a lot of interesting hoaxes on there. Some are funny, some are horrible, and some just have you shaking your head in disbelief. Here's an interesting one- the faking of an autobiography whose subject was actually still alive. Raidra (talk) 00:19, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Morty the Friendly Ghost Master I just finished reading the outline and I really liked how it ended. Like Emily says, it turns out Gnasher isn't so bad after all. Him licking the wound was a poignant moment. Awww, Morty's a sweetheart! You're the man, Morty! I don't have much in the way of suggestions. However, I've noticed that the episodes end on a somewhat humorous note (whether it's the breaking of the fourth wall in episode one or the dark humor in episode 2). Maybe that's why what you've written for the ending of episode 3 isn't feeling right to you- you haven't thrown in any humorous touches yet. Ash, that's the worst Kurapika cosplay I've ever seen http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Scarlet_Eyes. I'm guessing that either they meant to color them brown or reddish-brown, but goofed, or that they were trying to show he was fired up, but goofed. Is this before or after the fire broke out? In any case, I say this just got overshadowed by the sprinkler scene. It's too bad it wasn't a Gengar costume because then the grape juice stains wouldn't have been noticeable. I checked that book and the collector's name was John Warburton (1682-1759). I found an on-line article about him. Apparently he was careless with his collection in general. Judging by the general time period and the fact that he was collecting them, I'd say there were a lot of people who knew they were valuable, but apparently no one had informed the maid of that. I found a couple people saying they didn't think this really happened, but I think it did because it's just too random. If you're going to make up a story about losing manuscripts, you'd say they were stolen in some epic struggle; you're not going to say your maid used them as pie bottoms because you didn't think to tell her not to. Any time I hear about someone throwing out someone's trading card collection I think, "What an idiot!" because those cards might have been sold years later for a lot of money. They could have had the money to live their twilight years in security if they hadn't been so shallow and thoughtless. Sweet! Maybe someday you'll have a Shiny like Eddy. Raidra (talk) 17:32, February 17, 2017 (UTC) It had said had You know something's wrong on a farm when the cows have the thousand-yard stare. I know if someone I just stared working for rubbed my shoulders without provocation, I'd be uneasy too. Awww... Mary the little lamb and big brother Eddy. :-) Speaking of the Mareep line, there's a science-fiction novel called Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?. I'm not sure what it's about, but I wonder if that were the inspiration. It'd be interesting if they had an android-themed Pokemon that had a connection to Mareep. As I started reading that I thought, "That sounds like that SpongeBob episode," and then I got to your comment. From what I've heard, that episode made a lot of people hate Patrick, and it's because of him saying, "SpongeBob, you can't always expect my usual brand of stupidity. I like to mix it up. Keep you on your toes." A lot of people interpreted this to mean that either he was being stupid on purpose or he knew his stupidity harmed people, but found it entertaining. There was a series of car commercials talking about how greatness should be recognized and appreciated, and to showcase that they had famous people and things get treated like garbage. One commercial had a man realize, to his horror, that his friend was letting his dog play with and chew on a baseball autographed by Honus Wagner (One of the greatest baseball players of the earliest 20th century, and the player whose trading cards have the highest value. This would be like letting the dog chew on a baseball signed by Babe Ruth or Lou Gehrig). His friend was just so nonchalant and oblivious about it. Even though that was a fictional account completely made up for a commercial, that friend made me angry (almost violently angry) because of how little he cared. It's frustrating when people don't want to take two minutes of effort for something. Speaking of Zubat, I found 27:40-28:10 of this video hilarious! TheJWittz's disappointment is palpable. Raidra (talk) 23:34, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Happy evolution, dear Eddy... You're on your way to manhood! Now I'm going to put you in this box for later, like a half-eaten cake! I like the name for your Litten; that's really clever. I'll have to read all that later because I've been busy today. However, that reminded me of the story "The White Wolf" from Alvin Schwartz's Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark. I eventually created a character with that name simply because I thought The White Wolf was a cool name. It wasn't the first time I created a character simply because I thought a name would be cool, and it probably won't be the last. If that someone were nonchalant about breaking it, then I'd help you beat them up. I feel bad for making that comment now because I made it seem like it's something to treat lightheartedly when it's really something very serious. Wikipedia notes that the thousand-yard stare, also called the thousand-mile stare or the two thousand-yard stare, is "a phrase coined to describe the limp, blank, unfocused gaze of a battle-weary soldier, but the symptom it describes may also be found among victims of other types of trauma. A characteristic of shell shock, the despondent stare reflects dissociation from trauma. The thousand-yard stare is thus often seen in cases of incipient post-traumatic stress disorder. It does not necessarily indicate PTSD, however, nor will it always appear in persons who will later develop PTSD." In other words, it's called that because the person's look is so haunted and distant that they might as well be staring at something that's a thousand yards away. I think "thousand" is used because it's a big number, like how Vanessa Carlton had a song called "A Thousand Miles". Is there a reason nobody has sprayed knock-out gas or anything over that cornfield? I can imagine a spoof scene in which they're preparing for battle, and then a cropduster comes by and they all get sick from the fertilizer. As for scary produce, I'm just going to steal from R.L. Stine. A piece of produce could look normal at first, but then the character would open it and find it's crawling with worms. Infestation is always scary. Raidra (talk) 01:04, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Watch out for the spider! I'll just use any excuse to post a link to this strip- http://garfieldminusgarfield.net/post/85651809292/g-g-the-book-g-g-on-facebook-g-g-on-twitter. I apologize for not responding earlier; something came up. The only other things I can think of off the top of my head are mealworms/beetles. We raised a bunch in fourth grade. We put meal worms in an aquarium with oatmeal and watched as they became pupae and later grown beetles. :-) Then they died for some reason. :-( I don't know that they'd be common in New England, though, so I may have to do some research. Oh, okay. "Hey, yo, someone's hoarding all the Rowlet!" The other night I wondered how many people only know the term from the "Krusty Sponge" episode of SpongeBob SquarePants. SpongeBob was frozen with fear in anxiety over an upcoming visit from a food critic, and Mr. Krabs explained to Squidward, "He's got the thousand-yard stare. I had it once meself back in me service days." I thought, "Wow, that...that just got real!" I like that episode because it spoofs how something becomes popular and suddenly there's an explosion of merchandise and the like. The Weird NJ article I read for perspective was about this amusement park in which injuries were common (and there were even a couple fatalities). :-0 I really liked your article. It sounds just like something you'd see in a book about urban legends or cryptids (In case your wondering why I'm using the term "cryptid" to describe an arctic wolf, it's because alleged sightings of an animal far from its natural habitat, such as panthers in England or kangaroos in the United States, are grouped in with alleged cryptid sightings). I'll have to think about suggestions for an ending, though. Raidra (talk) 00:46, February 23, 2017 (UTC) :This may explain the phantom kangaroo sightings- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wtxRXndvruk. Raidra (talk) 00:49, February 23, 2017 (UTC) The Narrator Speaks Yay, glad to hear you got the narrator talking how you wanted to! I misread "fainting Eddy" as "farting Eddy" and was making a face until I reread it correctly XD So you got character development going on, that's great :D But now you will not know the joys of Blue Eyes Bagon Ultimate Master Dragon because you won't have a fourth Bagon to complete the fusion! Huh, didn't know that. I haven't kept up with mega-evolutions (or even evolutions for that matter). Interestingly, I got a video on my YouTube sidebar that says, "What Happens When You Stick Your Hand in Liquid Nitrogen" geez. I think YouTube believes it to be related with the rap video XD [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 04:20, February 23, 2017 (UTC) :Heya! You still stuuuuuuuck? Sorry, I've been busy with lots of stuff ;_; Oh, um, I've got a lot of catching up to do as is, please don't send me more right now XD So, what is the next plot point that needs to be met? Maybe we can figure out how to bridge this event to that one. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 01:10, March 3, 2017 (UTC) Full House Without Michelle- the rejected name for Fuller House I just left a review on your website. I say go ahead and make a blog. I read that article and it's both fascinating and unsettling. It's a shame that 1) the animals had to suffer because the caretakers were incompetent and 2) the park got bad publicity because some idiot thought, "Hey, I'll roll down my window around these wild animals and tempt them with meat! What's the worst that could happen?" Reading the article made me appreciate your story even more because I could see the resemblances between styles. Also, that article made me want a Pibb Xtra/Mr. Pibb because of the flyer talking about Coke. Action Park- where real life mirrors cartoon depictions of amusement parks! "Hey, it's state of the art! What? No, we don't need to test anything! It's revolutionary! What could go wrong? (drinks beer)" I'll have to take a look at those videos sometime. There's something poignant about abandoned places. I have stacks of photos I've taken of local dead malls and abandoned buildings (Unfortunately there are a number around here). I may post some sometime. "Hilarious and macabre at the same time" is also a good description for "Full House Without Michelle". X-D Thanks for sharing! Whoever did that did a great job- not just with removing Michelle, but also with selecting episodes. You could have it start to build, but then have her find her mother right away. "Oh, no, it's happening again! Oh, no, wait, there she is!" Raidra (talk) 17:02, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Empty of Interest House I know what you mean because I've heard things about it too. At first the buzz implied that oh, the show is great and fans love it! Then there came reports that the show wasn't popular, and that while it claimed to be as family-friendly as the original, it had profanity and whatnot. This is why one shouldn't trust the hype for something. It could be worse, though. There was [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Bradys a 1990 sequel to The Brady Bunch] which was a drama focusing on very serious issues (and which still had a laugh track for some reason). Here's the description for one episode- "The Bradys are notified that the Department of Transportation will tear down their house to make room for a new freeway and, in a fight to save their home, they have it moved to a new location. Cindy begins to heavily date her boss. Gene and Mike decide to run for City Councilman." Another episode had Marcia turn to alcohol because she felt neglected. Was anyone asking for this? I think it works well. There are similarities to the dream, but there's so much contrast that it doesn't feel like you're repeating yourself. I also understand there being longer stretches between commentary from the protagonist too. I imagine that if I were in that situation, I'd pay a lot of attention to the show to distract myself from whatever was going on outside my room. I guess the trick is not making the stretches so long that the reader forgets about that part of the plot. Raidra (talk) 22:52, February 25, 2017 (UTC) ~screams!~ Step in time! ~screams~ Step in time The title refers to 6:38-6:46 of this clip. I'm sure that both the more adult Full House and the more family-friendly Full House were still more mature than a lot of so-called "adult" cartoons today. Shoot, I'm sure a spoof of Full House written and performed by eight-year-olds would still be more mature than a lot of so-called "adult" cartoons. "I mean, this sounds like a creepypasta written by an eleven year old who thinks that being as edgy as possible will get his story up on the Creepypasta Wiki." X-D It does, doesn't it? I had the same "Are you serious?!" reaction. There are some things that are so confounding that you have one of two reactions- staring around the room as you wonder, "Am I actually seeing this?" or sitting there gaping. Earlier today I watched some videos about weird and/or bad comic book moments, and here's a short two-parter talking about a couple odd Batman stories https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NdzdSOCwrZw https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6TgaX39o1ro. That sounds like a good idea. Writing a story really is an organic process. I think a lot of people who get stories deleted just put something up without first checking to see does the story make sense, is it legible, etc. "The Land of Sand" sounds like it would be a good song for a number about drifting off into dreams. It's cool that they were able to reuse parts of it for Kaa, though. "Trust in Me" is one of the best villain songs. Years ago I got (and still have) a Jungle Book VHS with a little booklet with the song lyrics. As for "Playing the Game", it may be because I paid more attention to the songs overall than the words specifically , but I'm not sure how it's better than "Temper, Temper". Sure, "Temper, Temper" has a chorus of toys threatening to take children away, but "Playing the Game" had shrill vocals and the threat of vengeance by toys too. It's one of those things, I guess. Incidentally, you may have seen this already, but Blameitonjorge's most recent video is Disney-themed. Apparently Clarabelle the Cow is a naughty girl. Raidra (talk) 23:34, February 26, 2017 (UTC) It's always sunny in the plot outline Was that a Roald Dahl reference? Awesome. That's good! I'm glad you're making progress and things are picking up. :-D For the last few days I've been working on, of all things, hotel floor plans for my comic books. You see, I had been doing some reading on hotels lately, and I thought it would be neat to design some for my comics. There are various groups, both heroic and villainous, and I thought that if some of these groups were involved in the hotel industry, that would provide not only a source of income for them, but also a discreet place for the members to hide out. It's mental exercise for me because I find it fun and challenging to design floor plans for secret hideouts and the like. That makes sense. Oh, speaking of movies, I just remembered a story I wanted to share. In 1958 there was a sci-fi horror B-movie called [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Fly_(1958_film) The Fly]. In 1986 the body horror director David Cronenberg directed a much darker and horrific version which had elements such as gore, sex, and violence. The thing was it was produced by Mel Brooks, so the story goes that the screening audience thought, "Oh, this is going to be a laugh riot!" They quickly realized that wasn't the case... Raidra (talk) 01:25, March 1, 2017 (UTC) :Here's a quote I found- Mel Brooks didn't want people to know he was a producer for the film because, he thought people wouldn't take it seriously if they knew he was involved. When people did find out he decided to make the most of it by handing out deely boppers at the premiere. Raidra (talk) 01:30, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Hay, hay, hay! What's happening? Today's title is a reference to the catchphrases from the sitcom What's Happening!!. That is a funny comment someone made. Normally I don't look at the comments sections of videos, news articles, etc. because of the hateful idiots that frequent them. We had storms the other night. Last night there were heavy winds, and today there are flurries. I like how the Sunny Hills outline is shaping up so far. Things are getting weird and unsettling. The advice that you should walk off a kick to the stomach reminded me of some really bad medical advice that used to be promoted. You may have even heard this one. It used to be that said that if someone had a seizure, you should put something in their mouth to prevent them from "swallowing their tongue". Some sources even said you should thrust a spoon or a tongue depressor (because Heaven knows everyone always carries those around with them all the time) between their teeth. ~gapes~ Okay, let's talk about everything wrong with that. First off, "swallowing your tongue" isn't really that big of a thing. There are cases in which an unconscious person's tongue can block their airway, but I haven't heard of that happening during a grand mal seizure, nor have I heard of a seizure victim dying from it. Second, thrusting a hard object between a person's teeth is likely to damage their teeth and maybe jaw, so not only are you advocating a harmful activity, you're doing it for a reason that isn't legitimate. My first aid professor told us that not only should you never do this, but also that if you did do it and you inadvertently harmed the patient, you could be sued for damages. Modern first aid books and classes give more appropriate advice, which is to clear away any obstacles from the victim (to try and prevent head & neck injuries), be sure not to move them, let them ride it out, be assuring after the fit is over, and call for an ambulance if the convulsions continue. Old medical books do have a lot of good, practical advice, but there are a couple questionable items here and there. Anyway, I also like the small touches, like the protagonist being smart enough not to include the address and them starting to nod off while watching the sheep. I've never watched it either and I don't know much about it, though I have heard an interesting and funny theory that suggests the characters are actually ugly and what we see is just the image they want to convey. Speaking of ugly- http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Raidra/Batman_versus_the_Ugly_Horde. It looks good so far! I love the way you take the time to provide descriptions. Wow, Earl is really scarred by that grape juice incident. As someone who once got buffalo wing sauce on an outfit, stay strong, Earl! ~sings~ So please love Mel-vin Br- ~sees humanoid fly monster and screams~ Raidra (talk) 19:32, March 2, 2017 (UTC) The Windy State One time, when I was in college, I got a slice of pizza to go. It was a windy day, and while I waited for my ride to pull up, the wind blew my pizza out of my grip. The pizza slice landed cheese-side down on the sidewalk and the little cardboard oval it had been sitting on rolled down the street like a loose wheel. :-( Cool! I'll read it later. Yeah, sometimes you have to shelve things for later. "...you MUST be correctly corsested during the maternity period." Well, that's news to, well, to everybody. Welp, those were disturbing! :-0 The gifs and pictures they used were hilarious, though. "If I were to write a nursery rhyme, I'd write one about a girl who does bad things like riding her bike indoors and scoffing at someone when they call her out of scuffing the floors with her bike." In other words you'd write them about brats you see at Toys R Us and Wal-Mart. ;-) I completely get what you mean because I need to wash pills down with something too. Shoot, there have been times when I've had trouble even with food or water. I've seen depictions of secret agents carrying suicide pills, which made me wonder, "Can't you just imagine a spy needing water?" "You'll never take me alive! ~gah~ ~ugh~ Uh, can I get some water?" Raidra (talk) 21:39, March 3, 2017 (UTC) But enough of that! Plot twist- That was actually part of the deposition for Little Lucy's involuntary manslaughter trial. ;-) There was an episode of Garfield & Friends with a U.S.Acres segment poking fun at how dark some nursery rhymes are. They'd try to do the nursery rhymes and then some guy would complain for one reason or another, usually violent content. "How about 'Who Killed Cock Robin'? Never mind! I know why we can't do 'Who Killed Cock Robin'!" My gosh! I wish there was a follow-up telling the aftermath (what the deal was with the parents, whether the boy got the help he needed, etc). One thing I noticed is that the boy went into the backroom/storage room of the store at one point, and nobody seemed to do anything about it. There are people criticizing the guy for filming, but the thing is he, the one guy in the shirt, and the guy who dragged the boy out of the store were the only ones doing anything! The employees and other adults just letting the boy do this are failing both him and themselves. I don't want to hear, "Oh, they're afraid they'll get in trouble!" either because being a coward is no excuse. Both that guy's video and the store security footage would show what happened, and people generally side against people (children or adults) acting up in stores, so even if the parents whined the majority of people would be on the store's side. Halfway through the first video I thought, "These brats look way too big to have tantrums like this." Halfway through the second video I felt sick. You'll never see anyone in my family acting like that because we were raised right. If I got a gift (expensive or not) for someone (child or adult) and they were a whiny ingrate, I'd take the gift back and then never give them another gift again (unless they sincerely repented). To provide balance, here are videos of good kids. *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JmGSCIy7-kk *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QL6Ws4i07is It wasn't covered, just placed on the cardboard oval, so that slice probably ended up food for the birds (or a hungry student. I'm not going to judge). ~hugs~ Thank you for that. ~pours out soda in memory of my dearly departed pizza slice~ I don't think I'd heard of Struwwelpeter before, but I think we need something like that today (because apparently we can't depend on the people at Dollar General to guide children). Yeah, that could have been worded better! I'm impressed that the second story was so ahead of its time. One of my college textbooks has an odd cartoon which depicted Asians as hardworking, but insulted the Irish, so you win some, you lose some. Raidra (talk) 02:01, March 4, 2017 (UTC) I'll take the expensive toy! You'll notice that the reaction to these instances is either mocking amusement or outraged disgust- as it should be. The fact that no one supports these brats and their parents should be a wake-up call. I wonder if these brats ever look back at these clips and think, "Oh, man, what was my problem!? Jeez, this is embarrassing!" In any case, I've thought of making a blog post or forum thread for stories of bratty children and/or parents. I'll let you know if I do. You know what else bugs me? Bugs me a lot? Parents letting their brats bang on the glass at zoos, pet stores, etc. despite there being numerous signs not to. They'll get what's coming to them someday... I've found out it was called "Kiddie Korner" and was episode 114 of season seven. By the way, did you name Roy after the rooster in U.S.Acres? "Did you find anything?" "I found that you give someone a yen if you accidentally traumatize them." When I was in fourth grade my Dad gave me a Swiss army knife for getting all A's one quarter. I still have it and use it. Hmm, so Becky's pulling the strings, eh? It sounds like Roy has a backstory. I like option two the best, followed by option one. You could even combine the two (The protagonist is reassuring, but Roy still doesn't want to talk about it at the moment, so the protagonist respects that). It doesn't make sense for the protagonist to ask and then space out for the answer, unless their health is bad and they end up losing consciousness despite wanting to hear the story. Speaking of which, have you ever had someone (and I mean someone who doesn't suffer from seizures or some kind of mental problem) space out when you were actively trying to have a conversation which them? They're talking to you, but then when you ask a question, they just stare off and can't bother to give you a simple answer until you get their attention again? That's so annoying! }:-/ Raidra (talk) 23:21, March 4, 2017 (UTC) :The latest Johto draft is looking good. I noticed you changed Emily noting that water wears down rocks to her noting that rocks sink in water, which makes sense. Raidra (talk) 23:35, March 4, 2017 (UTC) Shirt run It looks good! I once had a friend who was in an accident and they had to cut his shirt off him (Thankfully he wasn't badly hurt and he recovered quickly). That Christmas I bought him a new shirt. They need to have some spare clothes at Sunny Hills since these incidents seem to happen so often. Then again, could that be why Becky wanted to get into farming? The chance of hired hands needing to take off their clothes? Hmm... U.S.Acres was the cartoon that ran in the middle of episodes of Garfield & Friends. One of the most notable characters was Sheldon, a chick that was mostly unhatched, basically making him a walking, talking egg. People angered by poor innocent creatures being disturbed by brats, unite! I like your idea (though I'd put the parents in there too). Maybe you could write dark nursery rhymes about brats and their parents getting what's coming to them. EC Comics (the bunch that did Tales from the Crypt, Vault of Horror, etc.) could have done a great story about this since they had a number of stories about cruel people getting their comeuppances. By the way, did you know that the phrase should actually spelled "just deserts" and not "just desserts"? Here's a blog post in which I discuss it. (Note: In retrospect, kudos to Jim Davis for having a young egg-related character and not naming him "Fu".) Raidra (talk) 23:28, March 5, 2017 (UTC) Motivation I think you are making the right call by working on other things. If you have to force yourself, then it tends to show up in the work. Also, working on something else might make you long for going back to the other project and even give you some time to think about/rethink certain things for it without you feeling pressured. I really like the idea of the protagonist commenting on the scenes that she watches. Maybe you might add a secondary character who she is watching it with and they comment on/make fun of the video together? I feel it might feel forced if she talks to herself about the show every few minutes, although, there probably are people who do that a lot. I apologize if I came off as rude about that. I'll read your other works eventually! I've just been super busy (heck, I haven't even been able to play video games in three days, now) so I try to fit writing into my schedule whenever I can. Although, as Empyre can attest, some of that time has been poorly spent toward me making a music playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL6-yEPlofLYyLeh7fbu88GfI10GZ0vMXC <.< As for being afraid of getting a negative reception on your stories, you gotta put them out there if you want to improve, put your heart on the line. I know it sucks having people dislike and poke holes at things one has spent hours upon hours working upon, but it's better to seek improvement than to risk stagnation (if you write for your stories to be read by others that is. Writing for one's self is a different matter entirely). But you know, fear will/can hold you back on this, just like with everything else in life. Soldier on through it, I believe in you! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 06:13, March 6, 2017 (UTC) :Yay! The link you gave me is totally broken, but that's okay~ I'll head over to the workshop and take a gander at the reception! It looks like Raidra approves :D I've started this thing where I make a list of things to do at the beginning of each day and mark em off my calendar as I do them. It's been working out really well for me and I've only flubbed two things so far because of beyond my control deals. I'll write down to read one of your pasta's for Monday and leave you feedback on it then. (I'm so overdue on that T_T) :I've never been good at writing that sort of content. I'd be very interested in seeing how it is done for sure :D Rough Terrain sounds really promising to me and is my favorite of the two so far. Oh, I've had moments where I'd be talking on the phone but sitting at an angle to where someone else would walk by, look in my room, and not be able to see the phone while I've talked before. I sometimes get very sarcastic with myself, but that's about it XD [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 04:51, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Just molten lava cake Yeah, you can't force a nursery rhyme. There was a gag on Mork & Mindy about a greeting card writer who got burned out and was putting out bad greeting card messages. I joke that one of my superheroines got a hideout in the Dominican Republic so she could eat mofongo and look at Latin guys. She's not inappropriate, though. By the way, there are a number of "farmer's daughter" jokes that are apparently inappropriate. When I was little I asked my Dad, "What's the joke about the farmer's daughter?" (I watched some old cartoons and shows that mentioned a joke) and he told me, "There are a number of jokes." He didn't tell me any, but he said there was one that said, "A travelling salesman stopped by a farmhouse and asked if he could spend the night. The farmer told him, 'Yes, but you'll have to share a room with my son,' and the salesman replied, 'Oh, I must be in the wrong joke!'" Pretty much everyone has. What irritates me is I once corrected it in a story and left an explanation in the comments section, and then some jerk changed it back! }:-( Penn & Teller should do an episode about how most people are misspelling it. It's probably related to the word "deserved", though you made me imagine this scene now. *"I don't feel like saying 'things that are rightfully deserved because of bad conduct' every time. Let's find a way to shorten it." *"How about 'just deserved things'?" *"Yes, I like that! That sounds good, but I think if we tried we could shorten it a little more." ~takes bite of baked Alaska~ I don't know everything, but I am well-read enough to know that a pentacle is not what you assumed I might assume. ;-) So is that the whole story or just part of it? Raidra (talk) 23:20, March 6, 2017 (UTC) :Oh, by the way, here's something I found earlier- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Opgpgk6XORs. Raidra (talk) 23:23, March 6, 2017 (UTC) Mork and Morty Okay, that makes sense. Yay! From the little I've seen, I can actually see that being a plot point on Rick and Morty. There was a scene in one of the Wayside School books in which a man told the class that someone had been eaten by a cannibal. The class was repulsed except for one girl who was confused because she thought he said he was eaten by a cannonball. Of course, maybe the cannibal was a human cannonball, we don't know. Raidra (talk) 22:27, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Short-tailed box Oh, those were great! You don't get imagination and humor like that just anywhere. I think it was in Wayside School Is Falling Down. The chapter had one of the students bringing in a hobo for show and tell. The hobo talked about mulligan stew, which is basically the soup version of potluck, and it was Mulligan that he claimed got eaten. That was one of my favorite chapters in the book, probably because it was both strange and lighthearted. I saw that too! I think it's supposed to be a square speech balloon, though I don't know why they switched. You just have to wait, which I know can be hard. I did give it a kudos, though. You or I can also bump the thread so it stays near the top of the page. Raidra (talk) 01:37, March 8, 2017 (UTC) And just for fun, let's all do the bump! So they had a lot of hobos with Albert Einstein hair in that neighborhood? I have these images in my head now of Einstein riding the rails and sitting around a campfire. I saw a segment of Drake & Josh in which Drake's hands feet had turned green. He became convinced that he had contracted a rare disease, so he tried soaking his hands and feet in buckets of lizard pee, the recommended treatment. The sister (Megan?) asked what he was doing, and after he explained she told him, "Or next time, don't eat my big cookie." She had dyed his hands & feet green as revenge because he had apparently eaten her cookie. I think of that scene anytime I eat a big cookie. That just means commenting on a thread so it stays active (Here are a couple examples http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:503975 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:519494). Anyone can do it. Before I found out what that meant I would look at pages and wonder, "Why are people saying, 'Bump'?" Raidra (talk) 04:53, March 8, 2017 (UTC) :I thought of another piece of terrible medical advice- slapping a choking victim on the back. In first aid we were taught never to do that. If someone's coughing, then that's a good sign because it means the person's airway is still partway open. You should provide encouragement and let them keep coughing so they can expel whatever it is. Slapping them on the back can cause whatever it is to slip further, causing their airway to become completely blocked. If someone can't talk or cough, then that means their airway is completely blocked and you need to administer the Heimlich Maneuver. Slapping them on the back will do nothing except waste precious time. It really bothers me when sitcoms and other shows have characters slap choking people on the back. I think, "Do they not realize that they're advocating something that can endanger people's lives? Do they not care?" :That got serious, so here's something light- http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Spoon_Mimicry. Raidra (talk) 02:23, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Rise of the Apathetic Machines That's the thing that bothers me about those shows. They ask the kiddies where something is, and then they just stare blankly at the audience for like 10-15 seconds. Do you really think the audience is so dense that they need that long to figure out not to go down the path blocked by jaguars, or that the blue house is not the one that's red or green? I saw part of an episode of Sam & Cat in which they went to some kind of institute for the criminally insane so they could meet with Neville (a reoccurring iCarly villain) to get his help to confront a psychopathic girl (also from iCarly). As they went to his cell they passed by a cell with Crazy Steve. X-D That was one of the best cameos ever! He wore a mask, probably because that same actor played Spencer and they didn't want iCarly fans who hadn't seen Drake & Josh to wonder, "Why is Spencer raving and dressed like an usher?" "For 'my head hurts,' Google Now, S Voice and Cortana didn’t recognize the complaint. S Voice responded to the statement by saying, 'It’s on your shoulders.'" Very funny, S Voice. Now search where I can buy hammers. "According to this study, there was no increased risk of breast cancer due to wearing a bra, a result that, to breast cancer specialists, was about as surprising as the observation that the sun rises in the east and sets in the west, water is wet, and gasoline flammable." I just love the shade thrown by whoever wrote this article! Hey, Paltrow, what's your advice on treating a sick burn? Yeah, there are some celebrities who give terrible medical advice, and never bother to apologize and retract their claims when they're proven wrong. I wonder if anyone's ever sued a celebrity over terrible medical advice. It's a shame that there's a stigma about napping. The Mythbusters even showed that power naps are beneficial and increase effectiveness & productivity. I'm for naps too, though I would offer the advice that airplane pilots should take their naps before the flight and not during the flight. Raidra (talk) 16:01, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Dora the Thousand-Yard Starer There was an episode of Cow & Chicken in which their cousin, Boneless Chicken, talked about flying kites for the Army in "Nam". They asked, "Vietnam?" and he replied, "No, Nam, Wisconsin, but that's besides the point." It showed a flashback of him flying a kite while his human comrade shouted, "You're too low! Pull up! Pull up!" In the present he told Cow and Chicken, "I think I'm finally over what happened to Joe." Then Joe passed by with a kite embedded in his forehead and griped, "I'm glad you're over it!" Cool! I know I still love sweets from my childhood! While we're on the subject of candy bars and scary encounters, it seems that people find this commercial either horrifying or hilarious. "Go The F*** To Sleep" I can't say I'm familiar with that children's book. ;-) Raidra (talk) 03:20, March 10, 2017 (UTC) The new children's book by Jeff the Killer I would have responded earlier, but I was tired for some reason- ironically meaning that I probably needed a nap. I have to say that based on the cover it looks like it should have beautiful illustrations. I thought the section talking about the celebrity readings was the funniest part. Years ago there was a controversy because BET made a joking public service announcement shouting, "Read a book, read a book, read a mutha-bleeping book!" Is lack of literacy a real problem? Yes. Is gangsta rap the best way to solve it? Most likely not. That's a bummer, but at least he gets a good dinner. I hope he has a good one! I found the part two video some time ago and I couldn't find part one either. I wonder if it's been taken down for some reason. I wish YouTubers would keep lists of which videos have been removed, remade, etc. How about when the "woman" caresses the shopper's face? I think that's funny for some reason, though a lot of people find it disturbing. I don't like candy with nuts either. I'm not allergic; I just don't like them much. What I really don't like is most mint candies. Peppermints are okay, and I like those little mint candies that look like pastel-colored chocolate chips, but I can't stand things like thin mint cookies. I guess it's the chocolate-mint combination that bothers me more than anything. Raidra (talk) 22:45, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Hey, everybody, let's shame the sloth that needs help! I remember on Mythbusters they were testing tequila as a way to counter pepper burn, and Grant noted that the problem was tequila burns your mouth, so it would make your mouth hotter. The tequila initially made the pepper burn much, much worse, but then the anesthetic and intoxicating properties kicked in and provided some relief. Kari offered, "I think tequila's a cure for pepper burn like it's a cure for ugly! It doesn't make it go away, it just makes it less noticeable." In theory the children's toothpaste should do a better kind of fighting cavities anyway, right? I hope things go well. You'll have to let me know how it goes. I think the mother in the middle ad distracted Jason because it looked like he was reaching toward the salt shaker before she repeated herself. "On the other hand, I feel like a better way to handle the situation is to get the person using pot some help, either medical, psychological, or both because the sooner they get help, the easier it will be to solve whatever is causing them to use marijuana." I agree completely. Even if your intent to to steer people away from using drugs in the first place, you should let people know there's help out there. A lot of people don't know there are support groups for marijuana users because sadly the issue isn't taken seriously. A lot of people seem to think it's cute or funny, and that's certainly not the case. There's an actress (I want to say Kristen Bell) who loves sloths. Well, her then-boyfriend arranged to rent a sloth from a petting zoo so she could cuddle with a sloth for her birthday, and she was so overwhelmed with happiness and excitement that she went to her bed and cried uncontrollably. There's video of her crying, and the thing that gets me is she appears to have some kind of sloth-themed bedsheet (It had that distinctive owl-bear cub face). I find the very idea of sloth-themed decor funny. Sloths don't bother anybody. Yes, please. :-) Raidra (talk) 14:50, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Set your fortunes ahead one hour We recently went to a Chinese buffet and I got a bowl of sweet and sour chicken because I was craving it for some reason. That is an awesome fortune! It's really cool how they can have fun with it like that. Oh, that urban legend is great! I had read that story in a couple books, and I have to say they did a great job on that video (Just look at the expressions on the actresses faces when they see what he's doing). I think my favorite joking urban legend is the one about the guy who sees an ad for a fifty dollar Porsche. He thinks that it has to be a typo, but answers the ad anyway because he figures that even a five thousand dollar Porsche is a bargain. A woman answers the door and responds that yes, fifty dollars is the price she's asking for. The guy figures there must be something wrong with the car, but she shows him the car and it looks great, and a test drive shows that it's in great working order and condition. He buys the car for fifty bucks and tells the lady, "I have to ask, why are you selling such a great car for such a ridiculously low price?" She explains, "My husband ran off with his secretary, and he told me to sell the house & car and send him the money." Eh, I just like how in the summer I don't have to turn on a lamp at five in the freakin' afternoon. That was a funny video, though. It's cool that you have story ideas (Keep in mind that I do too). I read most of that wondering, "What does this have to do with sloths?" and then I got to the part where you explained. It sounds like a neat story, one with real human interest. Sure, go ahead. I like how you fleshed out Eddy's/Eepy's tragic past. Did you end the flashback abruptly, though, or were you going to go back to it and tell how Eddy & the brothers got out of the cave? Also, just out of curiosity (meaning I don't expect you to reveal this in the actual story) had the Onix that attacked Emily and Eddy just been attacked by a Sandslash or something, or were those old wounds? In any case, I like how it's looking so far. Raidra (talk) 00:21, March 13, 2017 (UTC)